Fred's Funeral
by Artemis225
Summary: My first song-fic. George and Ginny sing a special song at Fred's funeral. Fred is watching, among various other people. Hope you cry, because I did.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own this amazing series. A/N: I'm feeling emotional, so here is song fic for Fred's funeral. The song is called One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boys II Men. I hope you listen to the song while you read this to get the full effect of the song. George's part will be in bold and Ginny's will be in italics, when it's both it'll be bold italics.**

It was only a few days after the war, and Fred Weasley was one of the first people to be buried among the war heroes. George and Ginny had made a plan to do something special for this day, for their family and friends. The wizard priest that was overseeing all of the funerals had finally stopped speaking and introduced them.

"George and Ginevra Weasley have compiled a song for this sad day to their brother and family," the short wizard said as he stepped down. George grabbed Ginny's hand as they walked up to the stage area. George looked into the audience, seeing the tears falling down everyone's face. Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it, signaling him to sing. George took a deep breath and began.

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say**

**And now it's too late to hold you**

'**Cause you've flown away**

Ginny felt tears begin to fall as she thought about Fred's smile that she would never see again.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin' and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

They began to move to each other to sing together.

_**And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**_

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day**_

_**Eventually I'll see you in Heaven**_

George thought about everything he did with his twin, thinking that they were always going to be together.

**Darling, I never showed you**

**Assumed you'd always be there**

**I, I took your presence for granted**

**But I always cared**

**And I miss the love we shared**

_**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven**_

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One Sweet day**_

_**Picture a little scene from Heaven**_

**Although, the sun will never shine the same**

**I'll always look to a brighter day**

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**_

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet day**_

_**And I know you're shining down on me from heaven**_

_**Like so many friends we've lost along the way**_

_**And I know eventually we'll be together**_

_**One sweet**_

_Sorry, I never told you_

_**All I wanted to say**_

There was a thunderous applause as the brother and sister finished. Ginny walked over to Harry who wrapped her in a hug while George went to hit mother, missing her hugs. George just broke down, sobbing into his mother, wishing for the pain to end. Molly held on to her son, then placed her hands on his face to look into her eyes.

"He would be proud of you George. He is watching us from up there, knowing we are going to make it, so is everyone else," Molly said to her son. All George could do was nod and began to sob again. Soon his father joined in the hug, then Bill, then Charlie, and Percy, then Ginny. Ron was the last one to hug his brother.

"I don't know what I would have down if I lot you too little bro," George said to Ron, Ron grabbed him into a bear hug, thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Ron said into his brother's shoulder, not ashamed to let the tears fall.

"Me too, me too," George said, holding on to his youngest brother.

Fred watched from the sky, silent tears falling down his face. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. Fred looked to see the face of Remus Lupin with a small smile on his face.

"It's going to be hard not being there isn't it," Remus asked Fred who just nodded.

"All we can do is watch over them though," the voice of Tonks came out of the distance, tears falling but a small smile still coming through.

"I know. I feel so guilty though. I just left them there, alone, especially for George. We've never been apart," Fred said, feeling a hole in his unbeating heart.

"Buck up Weasley," the gruff voice of Mad-Eye came next, "They'll make it through. No doubt about that."

"They can have a good life now Fred. And that's all that we can ask for isn't it," Sirius said, suddenly appearing. Fred nodded, the tears still flowing down his face.

"Come on. There are quite a few people I would like you to meet," Tonks said as she began to take Fred's hand to drag him somewhere.

"Just one second," Fred said, everyone nodded and left him to watch his grieving family through the clouds, "One sweet, very far off day, we'll be together again. Have no doubts about that," Fred said and then ran off to catch up with everyone else in heaven.

**A/N: I hope you liked this, like I said, I'm feeling very emotional, and I cried various times as wrote this piece, please review!**


End file.
